Oracle 85: Surprise! Platinum-Neon Face Off
Oracle 85: Surprise! Platinum-Neon Face Off (驚き！ プラチナ - ネオンフェイスオフ Odoroki! Purachina - Neon feisuofu) is the eighty-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As Rie finally came back to Hirakawa City, she started to create an attack together with the Chariot Soldiers throughout the city as she found out that Mexican President Rodriguez will visit the city as part of his three-day state visit. Unfortunately, her plan was deferred when Erika found out about her evil plan. Because of this, Erika confronted Rie and faced each other in a battle. Plot As the tension happened in Ranzukan International Airport gets intense, the Armored Fighters continue defeating the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand, Anaira and Irie finally came and transformed themselves into their armor forms as Armored Fighter 01 and Chariot Fighter Flash respectively to help their respective Armored Fighters to defeat all Chariot Soldiers. Then; Anaira, Kohei amd Fatima upgrade their armor forms into Meister Super Upgrade Mode, and continuously defeating the Chariot Soldiers. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. After the battle, the people in the runway, along with President Shinozaki and Mexican President Rodriguez, thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them in danger. In TransHead TV Media Center, Irie said to Anaira that the state visit of Mexican President Rodriguez was not immediately cancelled despite of the invasion of the Chariot Soldiers a while ago. Anaira, on the other hand, agreed what she said. She said that the state visit will might be cancelled if the Armored Fighters didn't came to defeat the enemies. Anaira opened the television to watch the live coverage of the state visit of Mexican President Rodriguez. As Ayako interviewed President Rodriguez about what happened in his arrival of honors, President Rodriguez thanked the Armored Fighters for saving him and his security personnel from danger. Ayako asked him if he will visit Hirakawa City, and he said that he will gonna visit Hirakawa City tomorrow. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa and Rie found out that Mexican President Rodriguez will visit Hirakawa City tomorrow. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa ordered Rie to give orders to the Chariot Soldiers so that they can set up a plan to create an attack in Hirakawa City immediately. In Hirakawa Central Academy after class; Ryoko, Haruka and Minori decided to stay in the playground before they went to TransHead TV Media Center. Minori asked them about the possible outcome of the state visit of Mexican President Rodriguez, and Haruka said to her that there's a possibility of positive outcome happened on the state visit. Moments later, Mikoto and Aria came and asked what they were talking about. Ryoko said that they were talking about the possible outcome of the state visit of Mexican President Rodriguez. Minori said to them that they were all expecting for the possible outcome of his three-day state visit. Aria told them that they don't need to worry about, and Mikoto said that they will expect a positive outcome of the state visit of Mexican President. While they were discussing about the state visit of President Rodriguez, Fatima came and told them to head on TransHead TV Media Center immediately. Inside the van, she asked the kids what they were talking about, and Minori said that they were talking about the state visit of Mexican President Rodriguez. She asked her mother if President Rodriguez has already arrived in the country, and Fatima said that he has already arrived in the country, and he was given an arrival of honors from President Shinozaki and the National Army. She said that the arrival of honors was interfered by the Chariot Soldiers, but luckily the Armored Fighters came and defeated them immediately. Mikoto said that she can't forgive the Chariot Soldiers for interfering the state visit, and Fatima said that it was unforgivable for interfering an important event in the country. In TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira asked the kids if they were had a school homework that should be done today, and Minori said that they had one to two school homeworks to be done today, and asked her if it's okay for her to allow them to do their school homeworks, and Anaira allowed them to do their school homeworks. Afterwards, Minori went to Mikoto, Aria, Ryoko and Haruka to do their respective school homeworks in a mini circular table. Then Anaira said to them that they need to monitor the situation in several areas where the activities of Mexican President will be happen there, including Hirakawa City, if there's a group of Chariot Soldiers will appear to create a massive attack. Since she assigned Kohei, Hiroshi, Ayako and Chisato to cover the state visit of Mexican President Rodriguez, she told them to return back to their work immediately to check the situation right there. And they were agreed and left the office afterwards. Meanwhile in her office at the Senate, Erika told to her assistant to finish all her tasks for today as she will be heading on somewhere afterwards. And her assistant agreed. At night, Rie came to Hirakawa City along with the Chariot Soldiers. There she ordered them to scatter everywhere throughout the city and create a massive attack there so that the Mexican President will decide not to visit the city. Unknown to them, they were secretly observed by Erika, who was in her armor form as Armored Fighter Platinum. And when Rie ordered the Chariot Soldiers to start their mission immediately, they were surprisingly attacked by Platinum using Platinum Arrow. She called someone who attacked her and her Chariot Soldiers, and Platinum appeared and said to her that she was the one who attacked her and her Chariot Soldiers. Rie asked her if she was the Armored Fighter who is known for her codename Platinum, Platinum indeed that she was the Armored Fighter who was known for her codename Platinum, and she told her that she will not let her derail the plan of Mexican President to visit Hirakawa City tomorrow. Because of this, Rie transformed herself into Chariot Fighter Neon. Platinum, on the other hand, that she was not surprised that she transformed again into another armor form after the two Armored Fighters confiscated her Chariot Fighter Equipment, and started to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In Hirakawa Central Hotel, Chihiro asked Chisato where they are a while ago, and Chisato said that they returned back to TransHead TV Media Center for a while. She also said that they were going to monitor the situation while covering the activities of the Mexican President during his state visit in the country if there's a group of Chariot Soldiers who were going to interfere again his activities. And Chihiro understood it. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked his Chariot Fighters if Rie was already returned back after she escaped away from jail. No one answered his question, until Mayor Akazawa admitted that Rie returned back to the headquarters for a while and then she came back to Hirakawa City and did her secret mission. Then Emperor Ryuuen asked him what was her secret mission, and Mayor Akazawa replied that he didn't know her secret mission. Back to the battle, after Platinum defeated the Chariot Soldiers, she faced Rie in a one-on-one battle. Then Rie asked her why she interfered her mission to destroy the city, and Platinum said to her she doesn't need to explain it to her, and attacked her using her Platinum Arrow. Meanwhile, Anaira left her office and headed on to the rooftop of the network building. When she was in the rooftop of the network building, Anaira stared at the night sky and the buildings throughout the city. She asked herself what will happen tomorrow if President Rodriguez visits Hirakawa City, and she shrugged herself off afterwards. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, after doing a brief meeting for the preparations for the upcoming visit of the Mexican President in the city, Hiroko asked Kyoko if she's going to help the Armored Fighters and the authorities to tighten up the security throughout Hirakawa City once President Rodriguez visits the city. Kyoko said that she will definitely help the authorities and Armored Fighters to tighten up the security throughout the city. She also said that she will never let the Chariots interfere the upcomimg visit of President Rodriguez in the city. Still back to the battle, as Platinum and Rie fought each other, Platinum asked Rie why she want to interfere the Mexican President's visit in Hirakawa City. Rie answered her that she want to interfere his upcoming visit in order to postpone immediately his state visit for good. Because of what she found out, Platinum attacked her using Platinum Arrow. As the battle ends and while she used her finisher, Platinum Target Burst, Platinum told to Rie that she will never forgive her for doing a dark plan against the Mexican President. Because of Platinum's final attack, Rie was defeated. She told her that she will came back to face her again next time, and left. Platinum, on the other hand, promised to herself that she will going to protect the city against the Chariots. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mexican President Gustavo Rodriguez: Gentaro Alejandro *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 30 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 65, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 85: The Terrible Thing, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 20. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes